micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:United Planets
United Planets, You are invited by the KOS to join the Union of Extra-Terrestrial Micro-Nations! Parker I of Secundomia 22:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Door? Alright. The page was created in the first days of February, then the guy disappeared completely. The article is poor, with very few information about a microstate that claims planets. I am fervidly asking to see this out of the Wiki. What do you guys say? --Cajak [★Admin★] 20:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :We can't just delete nations' pages willy-nilly. Why don't we create a new header that says: "The creators of this page have been unavailable for a long time. The information on this page may now be invalid or irrelevant. Until the creator(s) return, this page may be liable for deletion". So, what'cha think? --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 20:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but there is no proof of existence of this micronation outside MicroWiki and, after my point of view, we can't just let everyone create their pages and keep them there in a crappy state because they disappeared or they forgot of the existance of the nation itself. --Cajak [★Admin★] 20:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think that claming planets is quite strange and pointless. I think that this is all a bit silly because what point would there be to claim a planet if you cant go there? Unless you can build a launch a Interplanety Ship. ::Please do not refer to nations like mine like that. Parker I of Secundomia 03:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I do not agree with you,Cajack Guy. I'm Italian,and i know that the United Planets are also in the real world,and you have not any right to delete their page here,on MicroWiki. The 'life' of a micronation on this wikia is not essencial for anyone. Every micronation (the most serious) conduct more activities on their territory that on a free-wikia. Aseagov :::Ti rispondo allora in Italiano: io *ho* il diritto di eliminare l'articolo non perchè ho giudizi negativi sulla micronazione stessa, ma bensì perchè non è conforme alle regole di formattazione del Wiki. Quindi, visto che anche tu pensi che la vita di una micronazione su questa Wikia non è essenziale, non te la prenderai se elimino l'articolo. (I *actually* have the right to delete the article not because of some prejudices I have of the microstate itself, but because it's not following the formatting rules of the Wiki. Therefore, since you think that the life of a micronation on this Wiki is not essential, you won't mind if I delete the article.) :::Ah, my name is Cajak. :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 13:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am against the deletion. Do not refer to UETMN micronations (and others like Progle and the Aerican Empire) like that. ::::ASEA is also against the deletion. ::Huh.. if you mean the "claming planets is quite strange and pointless" etc. etc. (I usually sign what I say), I did not write that and I actually don't know who wrote it. Guys, however, for the tenth time: I am not proposing deletion because I am against the micronation, but because the article doesn't say ANYTHING about it! Is it that hard to understand ? p.s SIGN YOUR POSTS--Cajak [★Admin★] 16:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, I thought that was you. I looked at the history and it is User:Declan2018 who did it. I will revise the UETMN page. But I am still against the deletion. Parker I of Secundomia 17:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC)# Deletion has my support. The user has abandoned the article without providing us with sufficient information to make it worthy of being catalogued by us - there is no reason for us to retain this content. Should the user return, the content can easily be recovered to enable them to create a proper article. Remember people, we (the Admins) can still access deleted articles and restore them, even if they've been gone for years - there is no permenancy with this course of action. --ptrcancer (Admin) 17:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, I was absent for health reasons and I apologize for that. I would ask the staff not to delete the article that I will improve. MarsEmpire 20:38 23/02/2010 Right, we get the point This "extra - galactic micronationalism", that has seemed to have annoyed quite a lot of people, has always been a controversial topic of our lovely hobby that is, Micronationalism. Face it everyone, I claim 5 Antarctic Islands that I will probably never, ever visit, and it's exactly the same when it comes to claiming a planet. If someone wants to claim a planet or the sea floor, it really shouldn't concern you, it's not your problem. Now, please, none of this is related to the United Planets. Just grin and bear the fact there are people out there, like myself who are crazy enough to claim bits of land or moon that we can't even go to or visit at the moment. I hope I've made a few things clear. Now all we need to consider: "should this page be deleted or not?!!". --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 20:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I personally believe that, if the information included do not change, or remain incomplete, withing less than a month, the article can be deleted. --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I personally agree with Cajak - otherwise we get a whole lot of one-man 'micronations' that create a one paragraph (or no paragraph) article, remain 'active' for about a week, and then their creators lose interest, leaving the article to stagnate and 'clog up' the MicroWiki with useless information. ::A-One 23:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::The article says it's 26 people and the owner has responded saying he couldn't get on for a week. Parker I of Secundomia 23:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::..but a week is not made up of fifteen days. We cannot just keep "one paragraph articles" like A-One says. --Cajak [★Admin★] 23:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am against the deletion. That is all. --Parker I of Secundomia 23:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, thanks for reminding us again your opposition, but you also have to explain why. --Cajak [★Admin★] 16:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hello all, Well, we did give them a chance. They've has nearly three weeks - seven times the allowance that Cajak thought was appropriate - and nothing but nothing has changed. I nominate this article for deletion on the grounds that it can never settle or even visit the land that it has claimed, and a lack of any kind of detectable activity over the past three weeks. --Demontux 10:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, though since it was a very debated article, I'll let someone else debate about it until Sunday. If nothing is reached, then I think we can delete it. --Cajak [★Admin★] 11:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Just delete it now. I mean come on, if you can block the newsfeed and get away with it, why can't you delete this page?--Comrade Mark Dresner 11:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm too occupied managing the MicroWiki Thought Police. --Cajak [★Admin★] 11:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I give up. Go ahead, they haven't updated it since like a month ago, their inactive, the page is a mess, and there is no improvement in sight. Delete it. --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 15:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Pulling Cajak's attention to it via the recent changes :-)--Comrade Mark Dresner 17:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::: We may as well delete it now. Goodbye extra terrestrial friends! --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 17:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Apology After recieving an E-mail from the ASEA, I'd like to apologize for any offence caused due to my comment: "Goodbye Extraterrestrial Friends". It was supposed to be an informal comment and was only to be taken light heartedly. Regards, --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 21:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Is it possible to have a copy of the e-mail they sent you here, please? :P --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Whatever, it's strange that guys in the ASEA don't know what "sarcasm" is. --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::This is the E-Mail: ::Greetings, ::We followed the story on the talk page of the United Planets. We find your comment inappropriate, a form of disrespect not only to a micronation but also to the ideas of those people. After all, are the same ideas and principles upon which the AMU. You ever visit your Antarctic claims? They never visit their extraterrestrial claims? I entreat you, to safeguard the reputation not only of antarctica micronationalism but also of the AMU, to refrain from such comments. With this opportunity I offer you our greetings, ASEA gov ::ASEA gov :::Still, I think James was trying to be funny. --Cajak [★Admin★] 15:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC)